Le jour et la nuit
by ClaireZoRonoa
Summary: Prédatrice le jour, proie la nuit... Qui est Suki ? Lorsqu'elle rejoint l'Équipage de Barbe-Blanche, comment va-t-elle surmonter les difficultés qui s'imposeront à elle ? Saura-t-elle faire confiance à ses nakamas pour aller de l'avant et cesser de regarder en arrière ?
1. Perdue

_Seul le personnage de Suki m'appartient, les autres et l'univers de One Piece appartiennent à l'auteur du manga, Eiichiro Oda. _

* * *

**Chapitre 1 Perdue**

Il me détaille de la tête aux pieds. Moi, petite et mince, âgée d'à peine treize ans. Mes cheveux blonds aux reflets or, lorsqu'ils sont détachés comme en ce moment, me frôlent tout juste les épaules. J'ai les yeux bleu-vert, soulignés par d'immenses cernes qui se détachent parfaitement sur ma peau blanche et translucide.

Je me tiens droite malgré qu'il m'écrase de toute sa hauteur. Six mètres pour un humain, c'est pas concevable tant qu'on les a pas en face de soi... Je lutte contre l'épuisement. Depuis combien de temps n'ais-je pas dormi ? Je tremble de fatigue, j'ai peine à garder les yeux ouverts, de grosses gouttes de transpirations coulent le long de mon visage et de mes membres. Sa question me ramène à la réalité :

- Comment t'appelle-tu, petite ?

- Je ne suis pas petite ! hurlé-je en serrant les poings.

Il rit.

- Très bien. Mais dis-moi ton nom.

Je me calme, de toute façon affaiblie par la fièvre. Rhaaa, et ce soleil qui me martèle le sommet du crâne ! Je réponds d'une voix que j'essaye de garder ferme :

- Suki.

- Joli nom.

- La… ferme !

Ça y est, je ne tiens plus. Tout devient noir. Je me sens basculer et rencontre une surface dure, me blesse le visage, les mains et les genoux sur des pierres coupantes. Un goût de poussière m'envahit la bouche avant que je sombre définitivement dans l'inconscience.

Lorsque j'émerge de ma torpeur, dans un lit confortable. Je reconnais la sensation d'une aiguille dans mon coude, de quelques pansements et de bandages sur mon corps. Ma main gauche me lance. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ouvre les yeux… et les referme immédiatement, aveuglée par une vive lumière blanche. Une voix parvient à mes oreilles :

- Ça y est Ace, elle s'est en fin réveillée ! Va prévenir le Paternel !

Ace ? Est-ce que… Non, c'est impossible !

- J'y vais !

J'entends le bruit une porte qui s'ouvre et se referme, puis celui d'une chaise qu'on tire. Je sens un poids sur le matelas, à ma droite. Je ferme les yeux plus fort. Oui, je sais, bonjour la discrétion…

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Suki, nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Ouvre les yeux s'il te plaît.

Comment connait-il mon nom ? La voix est la même que tout à l'heure, chaude et rassurante. Irrésistible à mes oreilles de félin. Oui, j'ai mangé le fruit du félin ! Z'êtes contents maintenant ?! Mais revenons à nos moutons. Je rouvre prudemment les yeux. Un homme blond avec une coupe qui ressemble à un ananas est penché sur moi, assis au bord d'un lit d'infirmerie. Sa chemise mauve ouverte laisse voir le tatouage qui lui couvre la poitrine : une croix surmontée d'un croissant de lune à l'horizontal, comme un sourire. Une petite minute… C'est l'emblème de Barbe-Blanche ! Marco ! C'est Marco le Phœnix ! Je me redresse vivement et recule jusqu'à percuter un mur.

- Holà ! Tout doux…, s'amuse-t-il.

Sa voix m'apaise aussitôt. Saleté de chat ! Il avance une main. Je suis coincée. Noooonnn… pas ça ! Elle se pose sur ma tête, il me caresse les cheveux. Je me mords la lèvre. Il fronce les sourcils alors que je sens une perle de sang couler sur mon menton.

- Eh… Arrête ! Calme-toi, je te dis que tu n'as rien à craindre.

Il accentue la caresse… et je ronronne ! Surprit, il écarquille les yeux avant de sourire.

- Je vois… Je crois que j'ai trouvé le moyen de t'amadouer, petite chatte.

- Je… suis… pas… petite ! articulé-je sans parvenir à être méchante.

Il rit doucement :

- D'accord !

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvre sur… Barbe-Blanche et… Ace aux poings ardents ! Le Phœnix retire sa main. Je m'ébroue et retrouve mon esprit combatif. Je bondi hors du lit, arrachant la perfusion de mon bras. Un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce me permet de confirmer deux choses : premièrement je suis bien dans une infirmerie et deuxièmement mes armes m'ont été subtilisées. Je n'ai plus que mon short vert sapin et mon T-shirt orange flashy portant l'inscription : « WARRIOR ». Un sourire carnassier apparaît sur mes lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient ? Je n'ai pas _besoin_ de mes armes, même si je les aime. Je _suis_ une arme. Une question cependant : pourquoi ne bougent-ils pas ? Oseraient-ils me sous-estimer ? Si c'est le cas, ça risque de leur coûter cher… Je m'accroupis, paumes au sol, bras entre mes jambes. Ma musculature fine saille sous ma peau. Ils me regardent me transformer avec un mélange d'intérêt et de stupéfaction. Je ne peux pas me voir mais je sais ce qu'ils voient : des yeux qui deviennent jaunes, des pupilles qui s'allongent à la verticale, des ongles qui deviennent des griffes et des crocs luisants jaillissant sous des lèvres comme une promesse de mort. Je ne vais pas plus loin. Je gronde :

- Que me voulez-vous ?

Barbe-Blanche ne m'impressionne plus, je me suis accoutumée à sa taille. Il s'accroupit à son tour. Les commandants n'ont pas encore esquissé le moindre geste. Apparemment ils ne me veulent pas de mal mais je reste méfiante. Je plante sans une once de peur mon regard dans celui de l'homme qu'on dit le plus fort du monde.

- Deviens ma fille, laisse-t-il tomber.

QUOI ?! C'est quoi ce délire ? D'accord, il ne m'a pas sauvée pour la queue des prunes, ça je m'en doutais… Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça !

- Pourquoi ?

La question a fusé presque contre mon gré, et beaucoup trop gentiment à mon goût…

- Ce serait dommage de mourir si jeune avec ton talent.

Bon, au moins la situation est claire ! Mais je ne suis pas effrayée par la mort, et la possibilité est tout à fait envisageable de mon point de vue. Mourir par fierté, où est le problème ? Seul périr dans le déshonneur et la honte est inacceptable. Une nouvelle sommation et une main tendue me ramènent à la réalité :

- Porte mon emblème et deviens ma fille.

Je réfléchis. En quoi mon orgueil serait-il blessé par l'acceptation de sa proposition ? Je n'ai pas d'attache, je suis seule au monde et je veux être pirate. L'Équipage de Barbe-Blanche a depuis longtemps acquit mon respect. Alors pourquoi hésiter me demanderez-vous ? Parce que je suis indépendante, solitaire, libre et que je ne veux pas qu'on découvre _ça_. Je fixais jusque là sa main de géant, alors je lève les yeux pour rencontrer à nouveau les siens. La voix de la raison s'impose finalement à mon esprit : je ne survivrais pas longtemps seule sur les océans et j'avais besoin de compagnons. Et la liberté existe pour être utilisée afin de se plier à des règles en posant des choix. Alors je me redeviens entièrement humaine et me redresse pour formuler ma décision :

- J'accepte. Mais à la condition que vous me promettiez de ne pas porter atteinte à ma liberté.

Il plisse les yeux un instant avant de rire.

- Tu me plais, gamine ! Tu es bien la première à avoir l'audace à poser une condition à ton admission ! Mais c'est d'accord, ajoute-t-il en recouvrant son sérieux, je te le jure sur mon honneur.

Je place ma main droite, qui semble minuscule tout-à-coup, dans la sienne et déclare :

- Puisque c'est dans cette poignée de main que nous venons de celer notre pacte et mon allégeance, c'est à la main droite que je veux être tatouée de votre marque.

- Très bien, ma fille, répond-il avec de la fierté dans la voix.

Un médecin est appelé et, après m'avoir jugé en parfaite santé, m'avoir placé un pansement là où se trouvait l'aiguille de la perfusion et m'avoir apprit, à mon grand étonnement, que j'avais dormi une semaine entière, il saisit mes doigts et tatoue le dos de ma main la même marque que celle d'Ace. Merde, ça fait un mal de chien ! Mais je ne bronche pas, si ce n'est la commissure de mes lèvres légèrement tordues. Une fois le travail terminé, je me tourne vers mon capitaine et lève mon bras au coude replié, ma paume à hauteur de mon œil. Je prononce le mot que je redoutais le plus :

- Père.

Il approuve d'un hochement de tête.

- Tu seras sous la responsabilité de Marco pour les premiers temps puisque vous semblez bien vous entendre…

La concerné croise les bras sur son ventre et me contemple d'un air amusé tandis qu'Ace ricane et qu'une lueur de malice danse dans les prunelles de Barbe-Blanche. Mes oreilles se plaquent aussitôt sur mon crâne et un grognement sourd sort de ma gorge. Puis je hausse les épaules et descends du lit où j'étais assise pour me diriger sans plus de commentaires auprès du Commandant de la Première Flotte.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Le Phœnix m'a fait faire le tour du bateau et présenté les membres d'équipage. Les salutations se sont faites courtoisement. Pas de place pour les mauvaises blagues sur ce navire, c'est déjà ça !

Il s'arrête finalement devant une porte :

- Voici ta cabine. Comme tu es une fille, elle est à toi seule, comme pour les Commandants.

Je hoche la tête pour montrer que j'ai intégré l'information. Il ouvre la porte et j'entre dans une pièce aux murs clairs, avec un lit qui semble très confortable, un petit bureau et une chaise, ainsi qu'une commode, une armoire et un coffre à cadenas –ce qui me fait ricaner. La clef est posée dessus pour le moment. Une porte donne sur une petite salle de bain privée. Je remarque au passage que mon sac et mes dagues ont été déposés dans cette pièce, sans doute pendant ma visite guidée. Je récupère mes lames avec bonheur. Une à ma ceinture, une à mon bras gauche et une autre à ma cuisse droite, retenues par de fines courroies de cuir. J'attache mes cheveux en une courte queue de cheval. Je soupire d'aise je me sens enfin redevenue moi-même. Une question retentit dans mon dos.

- Tu n'avais pas de chaussures ?

Je me retourne et adresse un sourire resplendissant à Marco.

- Nan ! Je suis toujours pieds-nus, je ne crains rien.

- Un vrai chat !

Mon sourire diminue mais de disparaît pas. Il se moquait trop gentiment pour que je lui en veuille. Mon estomac choisi de gargouiller à l'instant précis où une cloche retentit dans tout le bâtiment. Ce qui ressemble à un troupeau de bisons fait trembler le sol et les murs. Je couvre mes oreilles sensibles. Mais le boucan n'empêche pas le Commandant d'entendre les protestations de mon ventre. Bah quoi ? Une semaine sans rien avaler que du liquide injecté à la perf', ça creuse ! Déjà que je n'avais pas beaucoup mangé avant de croiser la route de Barbe-Blanche ! Le Phœnix explose de rire :

- On peut dire que tu es synchrone petite sœur ! C'est la cloche du dîner qui vient de sonner !

Je sursaute à l'emploie du surnom mais il ne semble pas le remarquer et m'attrape doucement le poignet pour m'entraîner à sa suite alors qu'il se remet de son fou rire. Je le suis vers l'immense réfectoire et en profite pour regarder l'océan. Le soleil est déjà bas sur l'horizon…

Je ne serais bientôt plus la prédatrice, mais la proie.

À suivre…

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous a plu ^^ ! Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît ^^ !**


	2. Confiance

Pardon pour l'attente, le chapitre 2 est ENFIN terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 Confiance**

_Survivre. Tempête en moi. Le monde est noir, angoissant. Lassitude. Une fumée grasse et sombre m'envahit. L'angoisse est mon ombre. Glue sur mes poumons et dans ma gorge. Je ne sais plus respirer. Je ne sais plus rire. La souffrance qui irradie de mon cœur blessé se propage dans tout mon organisme. La violence pulse au bout de mes doigts au même rythme que mon pouls. Je suis perdue. Chute vertigineuse dans le noir. Chute qui n'en finit plus. Je n'ai plus la force de me battre. J'étouffe. Le monde est insipide. Une colère sauvage monte en moi. Je bous et pourtant je suis aussi immobile et froide qu'un corps sans vie. Mon regard se perd, renonçant à percer la bulle opaque qui m'entoure. L'angoisse est là. Elle me surplombe de toute sa haute taille, menaçante et chaleureuse. Elle est couverte d'un large manteau de toile noire avec une capuche. Son regard me cloue sur place. Sa main tâchée de mon sang avance vers moi. Tétanie. Ma respiration se fait sifflante. Non, je ne respire plus. Un gémissement rauque franchit le barrage de ma gorge obstruée lorsqu'elle tend son bras et caresse mon ventre. Je m'arque en arrière. J'ouvre la bouche pour un hurlement qui refuse de sortir. Je suis dominée, impuissante. Violence. J'ai peur de l'angoisse. Violence. Je brûle de l'intérieur, un poison en fusion me parcourt les veines et me ronge. Me dévore lentement._

Quand "Elle" m'a enfin relâchée, je me rue comme un véritable animal sauvage hors de ma cabine, manquant de peu de faire littéralement exploser la porte. Un liquide brûlant me brûle des yeux, rendant ma vision floue, et coule le long de mes joues. L'Angoisse… Je dois lui échapper. Je cours, trébuche, me rattrape juste à temps pour ne pas m'étaler de tout mon long sur le pont que j'ai déjà atteint. Je me dirige droit vers les cales, au beau milieu de la nuit, c'est le seul endroit que je connaisse qui sera certainement désert. Je m'écroule dans le couloir, m'assois sous une petite lucarne, m'adosse au mur et me recroqueville sur moi-même. Un bruit de pas parvient à mes oreilles sensibles. Je me tasse encore plus, alors que je pensais la chose impossible. Merde ! Qui peux bien venir faire une ronde dans les cales à une heure pareille ? J'essuie mes larmes en quatrième vitesse, mes yeux rougis seront cachés par la semi-obscurité. Du moins je l'espère… Les pas se rapprochent. Je distingue finalement la silhouette de Marco. Je retiens un juron. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'_il_ passe par _ici_, _maintenant_ ?!

- C'est toi Suki ?

- Hum…, réponds-je.

Il vient s'asseoir à mes côtés et passe un bras sur mes épaules après une hésitation :

- Tu es trempée ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je ne bronche pas. Il me secoue légèrement.

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Répond !

- Je… Ce n'est rien, je voulais me rafraîchir.

- Un bain de minuit ? Pour une détentrice d'un Fruit du Démon ? raille-t-il.

- En prenant l'air ! tenté-je de me justifier, énervée.

- Dans les cales ? Même pas la peine d'essayer, Suki !

J'ai peur de sa colère, je ne veux pas qu'il me batte. Je veux fuir mais il me maintient fermement en place.

- Et reste ici, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi petite sœur !

Je sens les larmes monter à nouveau, comme du métal en fusion. Je me débats en frappant sa poitrine de mes poings. Il lève la main et je me jette sur le côté, portant mes bras repliés à hauteur de mon visage dans un réflexe défensif.

- Hey… Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je voulais seulement vérifier que tu avais pleuré.

La fureur prend alors le pas sur la terreur :

- Lâche-moi ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire d'abord ?

- Non, je m'inquiète pour toi et ne bougerai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas avoué ce qui te tracasse, parce que je suis ton frère.

Je ne peux pas supporter cette idée ! J'ai toujours été seule au monde, obligée de devenir forte et de surmonter en solitaire les épreuves de la vie. Tant ont prétendu être des parents, des personnes aimantes pour ensuite révéler une odieuse tromperie ! Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas revivre ça ! Tous, ils m'ont tous trahie, ils m'ont tous abandonnés… La violence pulse en moi avec une force terrible à ces souvenirs et la souffrance me dévore de l'intérieur comme un poison de feu, comme un acide… Je recommence à lui donner des coups puissants bien que maladroits alors que je me tords de douleur.

- Fiche-moi la paix ! Tu mens, tu mens ! Tu t'en moque en réalité !

- Arrête, tu sais que c'est faux.

Pourquoi sa voix est-elle si douce ? Pourquoi paraît-elle si sincère ?! C'est pas possible, c'est un piège. Je hurle en gémissant :

- Non, non, non, NON !

Je cogne plus fort. Cette fois les pleurs jaillissent pour couler en cascades sur mes joues. J'ai mal, j'ai tellement mal ! Lui resserre son étreinte avec le bras qui me retenait toujours par les épaules et je me retrouve plaquée contre lui, m'empêchant de me démener davantage.

- Lâ… Lâche-moi…

Ma voix est à peine audible. Tout à coup, je craque. J'appuie mon front sur son torse et sanglote sans pouvoir m'arrêter. J'ai si mal ! J'entends ma propre voix s'élever contre ma volonté, cédant à une pulsion :

- Ma… Marco…

- Oui ? Dis-moi ce qu'il y a ?

Je veux être protégée, je veux me sentir en sécurité… pour une fois ! Je veux qu'on se préoccupe de moi, qu'on me console, qu'on m'aime ! Non ! Je n'ai pas le droit. Et ça ne m'est pas nécessaire. Je dois me contrôler, me contrôler !

- Je… Je… Non ! Je n'ai pas bes…

- Si, me coupe-t-il. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux entendre mais je vais t'y obliger. Tu as besoin de nous, tu as besoin d'amis et d'une famille. Alors maintenant parle !

Je n'ai pas la force de résister davantage.

- Je… J'ai…

Je n'y arrive pas ! Je me blottis contre lui pour qu'il comprenne. Il passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

- Calme-toi Suki. Chut…

Je n'ai pas le cœur à ronronner mais je me sens mieux. Je frotte ma tête contre sa paume pour quémander plus de caresses. Il semble me les accorder volontiers. Il continue de me rassurer :

- Chut… Dis-moi tout… Chut… Tu n'as pas à avoir honte… Chut… Ne pleure plus, c'est fini, je suis là… Chut…

- Marco… J'ai… ai fait… un "cau… cauchemar… ar" !

- C'est bien… Calme-toi. C'est donc pour ça que tu étais toute mouillée ; c'était la sueur. Tu as peur ma petite chérie, n'est-ce pas ?

Ma tête est si douloureuse ! Mais c'est mon cœur qui me cause le plus de souffrance. Toutes ces trahisons… Mes sanglots redoublent. Je suis morte de frayeur.

-… 'Suis… pas… pas… fai… aible !

Il a l'air surprit, mais il se reprend presqu'aussitôt.

- Non, bien sûr que tu l'es pas. Montrer ses sentiments et ses craintes ne signifie pas qu'on est faible. Tu comprends ?

Ses mots me soulagent et le feu qui consume ma poitrine diminue, disparaissant presque. Deux mots franchissent instinctivement mes lèvres :

- Grand-frère…

Il rit gentiment.

- Ma petite sœur. Tu n'es plus toute seule à présent.

Je l'agrippe si brusquement par le col de sa chemise qu'il desserre à moitié son emprise.

- Promets… Promets-moi que vous ne me trahirez pas ! Que je peux vous faire confiance ! Marco… Je veux t'appeler mon frère et les autres aussi ! Mais je…

Il me serre à nouveau très fort tout en me caressant la tête.

- Allons, allons, calme-toi. Regarde-moi.

J'obéis, pleine d'espoir. Il plante ses yeux dans les miens.

- Écoute bien. Tu es notre petite sœur désormais. Avec tout ce que ça implique. Nous serons toujours, tu m'entends _toujours_, là pour toi. À toi maintenant de nous accorder ou non ta confiance.

Je le lâche et m'effondre contre lui, à bout de force.

- Tu devrais retourner te coucher.

- NON ! Je ne veux pas !

Je me raccroche à ses épaules comme à des bouées. Les larmes ne se sont toujours pas arrêtées.

- Chut, chut, chut…

- S'il te plaît !

- Va te changer et reviens avec une couverture.

Interdite, je le fixe sans comprendre.

- Fais ce que je te dis.

Sidérée, j'obtempère. Je retourne dans ma cabine le temps d'enfiler un pyjama sec et d'attraper ma couverture. Je cours retrouver Marco et me jette aussitôt dans ses bras, ce qui l'amuse. Il prend ma couverture pour m'enrouler dedans avant de me serrer à nouveau sur sa poitrine. C'est alors que je me rappelle :

- Pardon Marco ! Je t'ai fait mal tout à l'heure.

Il éclate de rire :

- Je suis un phœnix Suki ! Regarde !

Son torse s'embrase. De douces flammes bleues et orangées, apaisantes et magnifiques. Je suis fascinée. À tel point que je ne réagis pas lorsqu'il essuie mes pleurs. Mon instinct félin me fait tendre les doigts et jouer avec les flammèches. Il les fait soudain disparaître.

- Dors, petite sœur.

Je me raidis immédiatement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.

- Je ne veux pas refaire ce "cauchemar" !

- Alors raconte-le-moi, comme ça il s'en ira.

Il a prit le mot au sens premier, aussi je lui explique que, dans un rêve, j'étais poursuivie par un ennemi trop puissant pour moi, ce qui n'est qu'une partie de la vérité, mais pas faux non plus. Je lui accorde désormais ma confiance, mais je ne me sens pas prête pour lui dire l'entière vérité... Je termine ma dernière phrase dans un bâillement et m'allonge pour poser ma tête sur ses jambes. Il pose sa deuxième main sur ma chevelure blonde.

- Tu peux dormir, chaton. Dors tranquille, petite sœur.

Bercée par sa voix et ses caresses, je m'endors enfin en murmurant :

- Nii-chan…

À suivre…

* * *

**REVIEWS S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! ^^**


	3. Incompréhension

Coucou tout le monde ^^ ! Voilà ENFIN le chapitre 3 ! Pour me faire pardonner de l'attente, il est un peu plus long ^^ ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Merci à **MV-232**, **lilaloooo**, **XoXonii**, **La vague folle** et **Pomme** pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir, j'espère que la suite ne vous déplaira pas ^^ !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 Incompréhension**

HEIN ?! Comment j'ai pu dormir si tard ?! Il est 11h30 du matin ! Moi qui me lève toujours avec le soleil ! Je bondis hors de mon lit – tiens, comment ch'uis arrivée là ? – l'esprit encore embrumé de sommeil. Je me douche en quatrième vitesse, m'habille en une fraction de seconde, sans oublier mes armes, me passe un coup d'eau sur le visage et me rue à l'extérieur. Je cours jusqu'au pont où tout le monde est rassemblé. J'aperçois Marco et me fraye un chemin jusqu'à lui. Je me poste à ses côté et lui glisse :

- Onii-chan, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

J'ai volontairement employé le nom affectif pour lui montrer que ce qui s'était échangé la veille était toujours présent dans mon esprit. Il baissa les yeux sur moi avec un sourire indéfinissable.

- Bonjour marmotte !

Si mes yeux avaient pu lancer des éclairs, ce satané piaf aurait été foudroyé sur le coup. Il poursuivit comme si de rien n'était pour répondre à ma question :

- C'est l'heure des défis. Tous les jours un des Commandants défi en combat singulier le membre de l'équipage de son choix. Aujourd'hui c'est à Ace de désigner son adversaire.

Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir l'Allumette mais sans succès. Je suis bien trop petite ! Je pousse un grommellement qui ne m'empêche pas d'entendre s'élever la voix du Commandant de la Deuxième Flotte qui s'écrie avec entrain :

- Suki ! Je défie Suki !

Les regards se braquent aussitôt sur moi. Je retiens un soupir d'exaspération. Puis je réalise ce que signifie ce que l'autre Enflammé vient de dire implique. Je hausse un sourcil. Ils veulent que je combatte Ace ? Ou plutôt _il_ veut que je le combatte ? Pas très fair-play comme attitude… Ace est un Logia et je suis une Zoan. Je hausse les épaules. Pourquoi pas ?

Je laisse mes lames sur le côté et me transforme en léopard, la seule forme sous laquelle la couleur de mes yeux ne change pas.

Ace tient un bâton dans les mains.

Je décris de lents cercles autour de lui sans le quitter du regard.

Lui ne bouge pas, m'observant simplement. S'il croit que je vais faire le premier mouvement, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le Commandant engage le combat. J'évite souplement son attaque. Je ne dois pas me précipiter et attendre une ouverture… Voyons, réfléchissons. Comme je suis plus basse, il est obligé de se baisser pour m'atteindre et si j'élargie l'espace entre nous il sera en plus obligé de s'étirer en avant. J'augmente donc insensiblement la taille de mes cercles – que j'ai repris – à chaque passage. Il me fait le plaisir de répondre à mes attentes en tentant de porter un coup dans mes côtes, dévoilant ainsi ses propres flancs. Le bâton m'effleure mais je glisse dessous, suivant son mouvement. Je bondis et plante mes griffes dans son flanc gauche exposé et le laboure profondément sur toute sa longueur. Je ne lui fais pas de mal et me brûle un peu les pattes, sans gravité. Mais un adversaire non-Logia serait actuellement entrain de se tordre de douleur au sol dans une jolie flaque rouge.

Je suis proche de lui maintenant. Il tente un coup à la tête mais je dégage juste à temps et il ne touche que mes moustaches. Puis un autre pour me faucher les pattes. J'en profite pour sauter sur le bout de bois pour l'empêcher de bouger et, dans la foulée, me jette en avant et fait claquer mes crocs sur sa gorge.

Je me retire immédiatement pour ne pas finir complètement grillée.

Ace se redresse, les yeux cachés par l'ombre de son chapeau. Le reste de l'Équipage de Barbe-Blanche reste muet. Je reprends forme humaine et m'accroupis, bras entre les jambes et paumes au sol. 'Faut toujours s'méfier… Même quand on a gagné le combat. L'Allumette laisse alors un grand sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et relève la tête tout en reculant légèrement son couvre-chef sur sa nuque. Il plante son regard franc et joueur… et un brin suffisant il faut le dire, dans le mien.

- Bien joué petite sœur ! Tu es douée.

Il jette le bâton qui roule au sol, à mes pieds. Le jeu est fini. Je me redresse à mon tour et réponds en haussant les épaules en récupérant mes armes blanches au passage :

- L'expérience m'a forgée. Mais tu aurais gagné si tu t'étais servi de ton pouvoir en attaque, Ace.

- Ça n'empêche pas que tu te débrouilles bien. N'est-ce pas vous autres ?

Je suis surprise d'entendre une clameur d'approbation. Un peu perdue au milieu de cette gentillesse sincère, que je ne connais pas, je croise le regard de Marco. Bras croisés sur son ventre, il se contente de sourire et m'adresse un clin d'œil. Un poids soudain sur mes épaules me fait sursauter. C'est le Commandant de la Seconde Flotte qui vient d'y étaler son bras. Je ne suis pas habituée à ça non plus, je lève la tête vers lui mais lui est entrain d'interpeller le Capitaine :

- Père, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Pourquoi se donne-t-il autant de mal pour qu'on reconnaisse mon talent ?

- Si bien sûr. Bravo ma fille, un ennemi ordinaire serait mort depuis longtemps !

La réponse de Barbe-Blanche achève de me déstabiliser. Jambes molles, bras ballants et bouche ouvert comme un poisson hors de l'eau, je fixe Ace qui a reporté son attention sur moi – c'est bien le seul d'ailleurs, tout les autres son entrain de commenter notre joute – pour quémander une explication… Cette honnêteté et cette affection qui brûlent – sans mauvais jeu de mot – dans ses prunelles me pétrifient. Il tend doucement un index vers ma mâchoire pour la refermer.

- Quoi, ne me dis pas qu'on ne t'a jamais fait de compliments sur tes compétences de combattante ?!

- S… Si… m… mais…

Je me sens ridicule à bégayer de cette manière. Vraiment pitoyable !

- Je crois qu'elle n'a surtout pas l'habitude qu'on soit gentil avec elle, intervint Marco.

Heureusement, seuls Ace et moi avons pu l'entendre. Je fusille le Phœnix du regard, ce qui semble l'amuser plus qu'autre chose, tandis que le Commandant de la Seconde Flotte me questionne en fronçant les sourcils :

- C'est vrai ? On ne s'est jamais préoccupé de toi ?

Pourquoi se montre-t-il si concerné ? Pourquoi je sens de la colère, non-dirigée contre moi, dans sa voix ? Je reporte mon attention sur lui alors qu'il resserre son emprise sur mes épaules pour me rapprocher de lui.

- Réponds, me presse-t-il gentiment.

D'un coup d'œil, je quête le soutien, voire le secours, du Commandant de la Première Flotte. Mais, s'il reste là, il ne semble pas le moins du monde disposé à me sortir de cette situation. Tant pis, pas le choix je prends la forme d'un chat noir. Je m'apprête à bondir mais Ace m'attrape par la peau du cou. Pas méchamment, seulement comme une chatte fait avec ses chatons. Il me prend dans ses bras et commence… à me caresser.

Si je pouvais me mordre la lèvre, je le ferais. Je tente de résister à la tentation… En vain. Je ronronne à qui mieux-mieux ! Je suis le mouvement de sa main sur ma fourrure et me colle à sa paume pour réclamer plus. Avec un sourire à moitié narquois collé aux lèvres, il ne se fait pas prier.

Il a tôt fait de comprendre que la jonction entre mes joues et mon cou, et l'espace entre mes oreilles, sans parler de ces dernières, sont des points sensibles. Je ronronne de plus belle quand il passe dessus. Je rage intérieurement mais ne peut m'empêcher de me détendre. Ma seule consolation : tant que je suis sous cette forme, je ne peux pas parler ! Comme quoi ça peut avoir des avantages le manque de contrôle sur son Fruit du démon… Mon « bourreau » rit malicieusement, pendant que Marco prenait visiblement plaisir à assister à ma « torture ». Les autres sont braqués sur notre trio, se régalant de ce spectacle plutôt hors du commun. Mon instinct de chat m'empêche de me dégager des bras de mon aîné. Bien au contraire, il me fait, à ma grande honte, pousser un miaulement de contentement… Qui ne manque pas de provoquer les rires de tous les membres de l'équipage. Sérieux, pourquoi faut toujours que ça tombe sur moi ce genre de galère ?!

Heureusement, un travesti – comment il s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui, Izou – fini par prendre pitié de moi et m'arrache des mains de mon « tortionnaire » avant de me reposer à terre. Autant vous dire que je file à vitesse grand V ! Ace me cours après. J'atteins la porte de ma cabine… Fermée. Et merde, pas le temps de l'ouvrir ! Je reprends forme humaine et me plaque contre le bois à l'instant où l'autre Allumette fait son apparition devant moi. Je gronde. Il affiche un air surprit :

- Héla ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Il se fout de moi ou quoi ?! Je crache ma réponse :

- Tu oses le demander après ce que tu viens de faire !

Je lis dans son regard un mélange d'étonnement et d'amusement lorsqu'il réplique :

- Ne me dis pas que tu es vexée ? Ce n'était pas méchant, c'était juste pour te taquiner !

Son visage devient sérieux alors qu'il poursuit :

- Alors j'ai finalement ma réponse on ne t'a jamais témoigné d'affection.

- Pas besoin, rétorqué-je en haussant les épaules.

Le Commandant sourit, semblant tout à coup plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il déclare finalement :

- C'est aussi ce que je pensais. Mais c'est faux.

La cloche du déjeuner retentit, m'obligeant à me couvrir les oreilles. 'Fait un mal de chien cette saleté ! Et pis… L'est d'jà c't'heure là ? Ace m'attrape le bras alors que la sonnerie s'estompe rapidement et me traîne avec lui au réfectoire. Il prend place aux côtés de Marco, et je suis obligée de m'installer de l'autre côté, tandis que… Satch – oui, c'est ça, Satch. Difficile d'oublier une coupe pareille ! - s'asseoir à ma gauche. Boudeuse et entêtée, je refuse de toucher à la nourriture. La main du Commandant de la Quatrième Flotte se pose lourdement sur mon épaule.

- Prends donc quelque chose, ne sois pas timide !

Je fais un effort pour maugréer :

- Nan.

Et merde, fais chi… fonner du papier ! Tous ceux qui m'entourent dans un rayon d'un mètre se tournent vers moi. Je les regarde tour à tour d'une manière dissuasive qui les fait retourner à leurs assiettes. Sauf la Banane, l'Enflammé et le Phoenix.

- Pas faim, grommelé-je.

Naturellement, mon estomac choisi _justement_ cet instant pour protester ! Ce qui provoque le fou rire d'Ace.

- Suki, appelle la voix de Marco.

Je me penche pour le voir.

- Mange, ordonne-t-il fermement en plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

Je pousse un profond soupir mais obéit à mon grand frère. Mes maudites oreilles de félin sont sensibles à sa voix calme. Peut-être que c'est pour ça que son aide a été efficace hier soir ? Peu importe, je n'ai pas envie de penser à _ça_. J'attrape une pièce de gibier, la tenant par l'os qui la traverse et mord à pleine dans la viande grillée à point. Mes tympans souffrent du bruit qui emplie la pièce.

Je jette un regard à Barbe-Blanche, qui trône en bout de table. Pourquoi a-t-il voulu faire de moi « sa fille », comme il dit ? Apprendrai-je un jour à l'aimer comme un père ? Son regard rencontre le mien. Je ne cherche pas à l'éviter, pas plus que je n'essaye de cacher ma méfiance. Il… sourit. Sans rompre le contact, je suce mon os, le jette en arrière dans un geste souple dénotant un longue pratique et me lèche les doigts. Il se détourne finalement pour répondre à une question d'Izou, à côté de lui.

Je bois une longue rasade – d'eau ! – avant de remarquer qu'Ace me fixe. M'énerve… Je choisis de l'ignorer et m'appuie contre ma chaise, bras passés par-dessus le dossier et laisse aller ma tête en arrière. Pourquoi je sens l'interrogation et l'investigation briller dans ses prunelles ? La seule chose qui me fait rester stoïque et m'empêche de quitter la salle sur-le-champ est ma réputation. Il ne sera pas dit que j'ai perdu mon légendaire sang-froid et mon impassibilité. Mais bon sang que c'est dur ! J'ai l'impression que ses yeux noirs me sondent. Et je _déteste_ ça ! La fin du repas arrive enfin, et l'équipage repart comme il est arrivé : en coup de vent. Seul Ace reste. Cette fois ça suffit ! Je me lève et me dirige droit vers la sortie. Du moins j'essaye le Commandant de la Deuxième Flotte me retient par le poignet.

- Lâche-moi, Ace.

Je n'ai pas élevé la voix mais le ton est menaçant. Ce qui n'impressionne pas du tout mon aîné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vécu pour qu'il y ait autant de souffrance et de violence en toi ?

Un souffle. La question n'était qu'un souffle. Elle m'atteint avec la force d'une tempête. Je me braque aussitôt, et me renferme pour me protéger aussi efficacement qu'une cuirasse. Je cherche à me libérer d'un coup sec mais il resserre sa prise.

- Je vais te laisser partir, dit-il d'un ton rassurant. Mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, viens me trouver. Je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir de la colère en soi, tu peux me croire.

Il est sincère, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Je me détends et lui offre un léger hochement de tête. Alors il me relâche. Sans demander mon reste, je cours au-dehors pour rejoindre ma cabine. Dans un détour, je me heurte à… Marco évidemment. Il m'attrape par les épaules et se penche pour mettre son visage à hauteur du mien.

- Tout va comme tu veux, minette ?

- Ouais.

Zut ! Réponse beaucoup trop rapide, il va se douter de quelque…

- On ne dirait vraiment pas.

… chose. Gagné !

- Mmh.

Je hausse les épaules, ce qui le fait froncer les sourcils, et trouve soudain un grand intérêt au sol.

- Tu appréhendes ce soir ?

À ces mots, je relève vivement la tête un bref instant pour lui jeter un regard noir et cracher :

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'encombrer l'esprit avec quoi que ce soit qui n'ait pas d'intérêt !

Après avoir prit une grande inspiration, je poursuis sur un ton plus courtois :

- Laisse-moi passer s'il te plaît.

- Et puis-je savoir où tu as l'intention d'aller ?

- Dans ma cabine !

- Tu ne veux pas t'entraîner avec moi ? intervient une voix dans mon dos.

Je pivote pour faire face à Satch.

- Et pourquoi ?

- J'ai remarqué que tu avais des dagues. J'aimerai voir ce que tu vaux…

Je lui adresse un sourire carnassier avant d'opiner :

- À ta guise !

Je le suis jusqu'à une salle équipée pour les escrimeurs. Marco à décider d'être spectateur. Je dégaine la lame à ma cuisse et celle à mon bras pour en avoir une dans chaque main.

- Dis-moi si je vais trop fort, prévient-il en prenant lui aussi deux lames, mais nettement plus larges.

Je ne réagis pas à ce qui équivaut pour moi à une insulte. Il va vite perdre ce petit air narquois, cette espèce de Banane…

Il attaque d'un coup fulgurant. Un impulsif hein ? Bien, voilà une info qui peut servir…

Je pare avec facilité et me dégage juste à temps pour éviter que sa jambe ne fauche les miennes. Ah, tu veux jouer ? Alors on va jouer… Je laisse mes crocs pousser, ainsi que les griffes de mes orteils. Il tente un mouvement vers mon ventre, je le pare d'une de mes dagues, bloque sa deuxième lame entre mes dents. Il retente le coup de la faux au niveau de mes chevilles mais je monte sur sa jambe, y enfonçant mes griffes. Il pousse un cri de douleur alors que je me laisse glisser, déchirant ses chairs, et perd l'équilibre.

Je profite de cet instant pour laisser tout mon poids peser sur lui, ce qui implique que je m'enfonce plus ou moins sur nos lames entremêlées. Pourtant, mon poids est ridicule, et en question de force brute, sous ma forme humaine je suis un insecte par rapport à lui. Mais déstabilisé comme il l'est, cela suffit à le faire tomber à terre. Je replie les jambes pour planter à nouveau mes griffes dans ses cuisses. Dans le même mouvement, je mors sauvagement la lame entre mes crocs et la brise, me coupant un peu le palais et la langue, mais rien de grave. Enfin, de ma main libre, je sors ma dernière dague – celle qui pend à ma ceinture – et la place sous sa gorge.

Je sens tout-à-coup deux mains m'agripper par la taille et me soulever pour me remettre sur mes pieds. Je porte un regard empli de stupeur au Phoenix qui me saisit vivement les épaules. Ce dernier me lance un :

- MAIS CRACHE BON SANG !

Surprise, j'obtempère et recrache les derniers morceaux de l'épée de Satch. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, il se relève avec peine et je baisse les yeux sur son pantalon qui à l'origine était blanc. Euh… j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort…

- Désolée, j'ai agis par instinct.

- C'est rien petite sœur ! Ça m'apprendra à te sous-estimer, répond-il en souriant avec un clin d'œil. Mais il faudra apprendre à te contrôler.

J'accepte de bonne grâce le reproche sous-entendu dans sa dernière phrase et lui retourne un sourire reconnaissant avant qu'il ne fixe mon abdomen avec effroi. Je jette un coup d'œil à Marco qui n'a pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure et qui lui aussi semble faire un blocage sur mon ventre. Bah quoi ? Je baisse le regard et voit une jolie tâche de sang s'élargir. Sur mon beau T-shirt orange flashy, quel gâchis ! Tiens, ça rime… Au travers d'une déchirure du tissu, on peut voir une belle blessure, assez profonde. Je trouve ça amusant de la regarder alors que les coupures dans ma bouche me permettent de savourer le goût de mon sang. Je finis par réagir :

- C'est pas bien grave ça !

- QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIT ?! rugit Marco, m'étonnant.

- Ben, pardon mais si je voulais arriver à le faire basculer je n'avais pas vraiment le cho…

- TU AURAIS PU Y RESTER !

'M'attendais pas à ça ! Je me ressaisis et hausse négligemment les épaules :

- Et alors ? Ça s'rait pas une grande perte.

Je me prends la gifle de Marco de plein fouet. Des larmes d'incompréhension me montent aux yeux.

- Ne redis jamais ça, profère-t-il en détachant tous les mots.

Et il me serre contre lui avec force. Mal à l'aise de l'avoir inquiété de cette façon, tout ce que je trouve à dire de rationnel c'est :

- Tu vas te tâcher…

- Petite sotte, je m'en moque ! C'est bien le dernier de mes soucis !

- Ch'uis pas « petite » ! protesté-je mécaniquement.

Pourquoi je ressens le besoin de me blottir contre lui ? Pourquoi je voudrais que Satch aussi me prenne contre lui ? Je me sens brusquement soulevée du sol.

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

- Pas b'soin.

- Si, et moi aussi, intervient la Banane qui nous suit.

Je lui jette un regard assassin avant de me débattre de toutes mes forces. Mais le Phoenix tient bon et fait claquer sa langue pour attirer mon attention avant d'ordonner :

- Arrête !

Je stoppe net mon cirque. Je boude mais, paradoxalement, me colle un peu plus contre son torse. J'ai beau être une dure et prétendre le contraire, ça fait quand même drôlement mal… La salle d'infirmerie ne pas inconnue et le fait que ça ne soit pas une nouvelle odeur me soulage. Une infirmière nous prend, Le Commandant de la Quatrième Flotte et moi-même, en charge et nous recoud. Mes paupières sont lourdes… Si lourdes…

* * *

Tadaaaaa ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ? **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît ! ^^**


	4. Faiblesse féline

Yo, mina ^^ ! Voilà le chapitre 4, pas évident à écrire figurez-vous. Perso je trouve la fin un peu queue de poisson, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

**Deathgothika** : Je sais, mon histoire est Mary-Sue, mais comme tant d'autres ! On peut pas être auteur sans mettre de soi dans la confection de l'histoire…

**la vague folle** : ma fidèle revieweuse, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas puisque le dernier semble t'avoir tant plu ^^ !

**XoXonii** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Voici la suite !

**MV-232**, où es-tu ?

Au fait, j'ai remarqué que dans mon dernier chapitre mes points-virgules ne paraissaient pas donc désolée pour les phrases bizarre par manque de ponctuation…

* * *

**Chapitre 4 Faiblesse féline**

Je me réveille en sursaut… dans ma cabine – ça devient une habitude dites-moi ! -. Mon premier réflexe est de regarder où en est le soleil… Le ciel a déjà prit une teinte rosée. Je me lève et baisse les yeux sur mon T-shirt en piteux état. Je distingue des bandages à travers la partie déchirée. Ça me démange horriblement à cause de la cicatrisation. Pour penser à autre chose, je fouille dans mon sac et en sors un nouveau maillot gris, tout bête. Je laverai l'autre. Tant pis pour le trou, il n'a pas touché l'inscription, c'est l'essentiel. Je sors de ma cabine et trouve le couloir vide. Enfin, pas tout-à-fait. Ace est là, accoudé à la rambarde de sécurité et semble fixer quelque chose dans l'océan.

La curiosité l'emporte sur l'envie de tranquillité et je rejoins timidement le Commandant.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, j'agrippe la rambarde du bout des doigts et me hisse sur la pointe des pieds en sautant même légèrement… Mais c'est à peine si j'arrive à apercevoir la ligne d'horizon ! Un ricanement me fait tourner une tête boudeuse du côté opposé à celui d'Ace. J'étouffe un cri de surprise en me sentant brusquement soulevée. J'atterris sur les épaules musclées de l'Allumette.

- Regarde dans l'eau, explique-t-il d'une voix amusée.

Je fais ce qu'il dit et aperçois un banc de poissons argentés au travers de la mer rougeoyante qui passe petit à petit à l'indigo. Je ne peux retenir une exclamation émerveillée devant ce spectacle simple, voire commun en mer, mais néanmoins extraordinairement beau.

- Whaou !

C'est alors que le Commandant fait mine de me redescendre.

- Non ! S'il te plaît, laisse-moi regarder encore un peu ! supplié-je.

- D'accord, cède-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

Et je reste à contempler la mer encore un moment, tout en m'amusant machinalement avec les cheveux noirs de jais, le collier rouge et le chapeau orange. C'est la première fois que le coucher du soleil ne me paraît pas angoissant. Mais je me sens redevenir la petite fille que je suis. La question franchit naturellement mes lèvres :

- Ace, c'est vrai que tu as connu la colère en toi ?

- Oui Suki. Je ne t'ai pas menti.

J'observe un instant de silence pour savourer le fait qu'il ne m'ait pas trompée. Puis je demande encore :

- Pourquoi ?

- Je détestais mon père et le sang qu'il m'a laissé.

- Et… Tu as trouvé un autre père ici ?

- Le seul que j'ai jamais eu, réplique-t-il avec une conviction qui ne peut que m'impressionner.

Le silence reprend sa place pour un moment, le temps que je trouve le courage de lui avouer :

- Je n'ai pas connu mon père biologique, et ma mère me haïssait. Les autres membres de ma famille prétendaient m'aimer quand ils avaient besoin de moi avant de me rejeter en se moquant de ma naïveté. Je suis partie en mer à l'âge de huit ans, sur un navire pirate dont le capitaine était un brave type m'ayant prise en pitié. Mais un an plus tard il s'est fait vaincre par un autre équipage alors que nous venions d'atteindre Grande Line. Ils m'ont laissé la vie sauve… comme esclave. Jusqu'à ce qu'à son tour il se fasse battre et je suis passée de bateau en bateau. Et un jour j'ai réussit à m'enfuir. J'ai volé et tué pour survivre. Mais…

La fin de la phrase reste coincée dans ma gorge.

- … c'est la première fois qu'on te témoigne de l'affection, finit pour moi le Commandant.

- Ouais…, confirmé-je d'une voix rauque et nerveuse.

Le ciel s'assombrit encore, la lueur du jour aura disparut dans quelques minutes. J'ai peur.

Je sursaute lorsqu'Ace me fait descendre de ses épaules pour me reposer près de lui. Je reste collée à deux centimètres de lui. Pourquoi ce besoin d'être protégée ? Il baisse les yeux sur moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien…

- Tu mens.

- Sans blague ?!

Merde ! C'est sorti tout seul…

- Merci.

Je redresse vivement la tête.

- Hein ?!

- Pour ta franchise, précise-t-il alors avec un sourire.

Je le lui rends timidement.

- Dis… Nii-chan ?

Son sourire s'élargit, illuminant sa figure.

- Oui, petite sœur ?

- Est-ce que tu as un rêve ?

- Si on peut appeler ça un rêve, oui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Vivre une vie sans regret.

Je prends un moment pour analyser ce que je viens d'entendre. Je finis par hocher la tête.

- C'est un beau rêve.

- Et le tiens ?

Le sourire qui se dessine sur mon visage, je le sais doux et amère à la fois. Je l'ai vu tant de fois dans le miroir !

- Je veux vivre ma vie, tout simplement. Une vie heureuse malgré tout ce qui peut m'arriver. Et… je suis prête à perdre cette vie pour avoir eu la chance de la vivre.

- N'est-ce pas un peu paradoxale ? Vouloir vivre à tout prix sans avoir peur de la mort ?

Je secoue la tête.

- Non. C'est quand on est heureux de vivre qu'on a la force de mourir.

- Donc partir sans regret, comme moi.

- Non plus. Parce que le bonheur c'est bien plus que l'absence de regrets. Mais…

- Mais ?

- Est-ce que j'en ai le droit ?

Il m'adresse un long regard scrutateur suite à ma question. J'en ai trop dit ! Je me mords la lèvre et fixe mon regard sur le dernier rayon de soleil. Un regard empli de peur, qui n'échappe pas au Commandant de la Seconde Flotte.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je trouve le culot de mentir effrontément :

- J'ai froid.

En fait… ce n'est pas faux du tout je grelotte dans cette nuit glaciale. On doit s'approcher d'une île hivernale. Alors pourquoi le soleil ne se couche pas plus tôt ? Bref, pour en revenir à nos moutons, même le dernier des crétins aurait vu ce plus qu'évident détournement de conversation… Pathétique ! Cependant, Ace n'insiste pas et entre dans mon jeu.

- Viens là, m'invite-t-il en m'attirant dans ses bras.

Je me laisse aller à son étreinte réconfortante et agréablement chaude. Saleté de chat ! Le corps d'Ace est chaud à cause de son pouvoir de Fruit du démon. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour m'empêcher de claquer des dents. Mais mes tremblements, qui ne sont pas dus à la température, demeurent. Je n'ose pas formuler la requête qui m'obsède. J'ai honte, je m'en veux d'être aussi faible ! Pour qui je vais passer si je fais ça ?! Non, hors de question que…

- Tu devrais aller te coucher, il se fait tard.

La terreur prend aussitôt le pas sur la fierté et je me blottis contre lui – je me hais ! -, enfonçant ma tête dans son torse. J'ai à peine conscience de la supplique qui glisse hors de ma bouche :

- Je peux rester avec toi ?

Mes yeux me piquent, ma vue est à moitié floue. Je sens une main passer dans mes cheveux.

- D'accord, petite sœur.

Il me soulève, s'assoit sur un petit banc contre le mur et me dépose sur ses genoux. Je m'installe confortablement sur lui pour pouvoir dormir. Pourtant j'ai pioncé presque toute la journée en calculant bien !

Contrairement à hier, je ne résiste pas à l'affection et à l'attention qu'on me propose. Je sens en Ace un complice, le frère qui comprend parce qu'il a vécu quelque chose de similaire. Je crois que je commence déjà à leur faire confiance… Cette pensée m'effraye mais je la laisse s'éteindre dans un bâillement. Rien que pour une fois.

Les bras musclés de mon frère se resserrent autour de moi et je cale ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. J'attrape une de ses mains et joue avec ses doigts, instinctivement. Je laisse dominer mon côté félin et mon côté enfantin. J'ai un peu honte d'agir comme une gosse de quatre ans mais… j'ai besoin de la protection de mes aînés, besoin qu'ils m'aiment comme si j'étais de leur famille.

- Grand-frère ?

- Hum ?

Je bâille à nouveau comme un chaton et il prend un air attendri.

- Je veux apprendre à vous faire confiance…

- Prends ton temps, me rassure-t-il en souriant.

Dormir. Dormir pour tout oublier et rêver en paix, sans se mentir et sans souffrir… Et soudain, en tournant la tête vers la voute céleste, je _La_ vois… _Elle_ m'attend.

_L'Angoisse me fixe. Elle ne m'a pas quittée des yeux depuis presque dix ans. Depuis tout ce temps, le sourire que j'offre extérieurement est un jeu. Les larmes contenues se cachent derrière. Le goût des larmes et le goût du sang… Sel et métal. Deux saveurs qu'on n'oublie jamais. L'Angoisse m'étreint et m'enveloppe de sa masse gluante, glaciale et pointue. Elle me transperce de part en part. Impuissance. Je me tords de douleur, je suffoque. Je suis perdue et seule. Je ne vois plus rien, je ne sens plus rien, mon corps est las. Elle me tient à sa merci. La vie se débat en moi. Je la regarde faire. L'angoisse aussi, et elle cherche à la noyer définitivement. Goût amer dans ma bouche. Abandon. Où sont les couleurs ? Où sont les rires et la musique ? Où est le parfum du grand large ? Où est la fraîcheur du vent ? Où est le goût de la liberté ? Pourquoi tout est noir, fade, irrespirable, asphyxiant, brûlant ? Je tremble, je n'ai plus de force. Je voudrais hurler mais pas un son ne franchit le barrage de mes lèvres si tant est qu'il réussisse à franchir la boule de peur obstruant ma gorge. Je me hais. Violence qui pulse. Encore et toujours. L'Angoisse m'écrase. Envie de scarification, pour faire sortir l'acide brûlant qui me consume de l'intérieur. Arrêter se taire. L'Angoisse est là, et j'ai peur. _

_J'ai mal. J'AI MAL !_

_On me secoue vigoureusement._

_- Suki !_

- SUKI !

J'ouvre les yeux. Je halète. Je dégouline de sueur. J'ai chaud et froid en même temps. Mais par-dessus tout, j'ai peur ! Je lève mon regard sur Ace, dont le visage est rongé par l'inquiétude.

- Ace…

Ma voix rauque se casse sur ce seul mot. Je sens les larmes se mettre à couler et les sanglots malmener mon corps. Je n'ai plus de force. Je pends lamentablement entre les bras du Commandant de la Seconde Flotte. Je suis brisée…

C'est alors que je sens Ace resserrer sa prise. Je me retrouve tout contre lui. Il me frictionne doucement le dos.

- Calme-toi petite sœur. C'est fini, je suis là.

Je suis comme toujours mon instinct et soulève faiblement ma main jusqu'à son visage. Je la pose sur sa joue. Je le sens avec surprise faire de même. Je dessine de ma paume tous ses traits en une caresse avant de plonger mes doigts dans ses mèches corbeau. Il copie tous mes mouvements au même moment. Je donne et… je reçois ! Lorsque je laisse retomber ma main, fatiguée de la tenir en l'air, il y place la sienne et me laisse jouer avec ses doigts, une fois de plus. Ses yeux noirs sont si doux… Il ne me veut pas de mal. Pourquoi est-ce que ni lui ni Marco ne m'en veulent d'avoir pleuré ? Pourquoi sont-ils si bienveillants ? Qu'est-ce que ça cache ?

- Soif…

Rhaaaa ! En plus de ne pas savoir contrôler mon Fruit du démon, je n'arrive plus à contrôler ma langue maintenant ?!

L'Allumette ne répond pas mais se redresse et me porte jusqu'aux cuisines. Là, il me pose au sol pour me remplir un verre d'eau. Je tiens à peine assise. Il revient et s'accroupit près de moi, mais lorsque je tends les mains pour prendre le récipient, il le retire hors de ma portée. Je lui adresse un regard interrogateur, avec une pointe de supplique. Quoi ?! Ma gorge est une fournaise et aussi aride que le désert d'Alabasta !

Il sourit gentiment et s'explique :

- Dans ton état tu vas le renverser.

'M'énerve ! Pourquoi il a raison en plus cet abruti ? Si seulement je pouvais arrêter trembler misérablement !

Je fais un bond de trois bons centimètres lorsqu'il pose sa main sur ma nuque. Ce mouvement pourtant involontaire lui fait froncer les sourcils. Il doit être furieux… Un très léger mouvement de son autre bras et mes réflexes reprennent le dessus. Je roule sur le côté, face contre terre, en protégeant ma tête le mieux possible. J'attends les coups, le bruit du verre se brisant et les morceaux s'incrustant dans ma chair…

Rien ne vient.

Puis la voix du Commandant s'élève.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre Suki. Je ne ferai jamais de mal à ma petite sœur.

Je me rassois lentement. _Très_ lentement. Je risque un œil sur son expression. Je suis estomaquée d'y découvrir non pas de la colère… mais de la peine.

- Tu as eu confiance en moi tout à l'heure, Suki. Et tu as eu raison. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

Je ne le quitte pas des yeux, lèvres scellées. Il soupire.

- Je suppose qu'il te faudra du temps.

Il sourit.

- Mais je compte bien t'apprivoiser…

Et avant que j'ai pu capter ce qui se passait, il m'a collé le verre sur les lèvres, avant de le soulever pour que je puisse boire. J'avale goulument le liquide frais. La vache ! Ça fait un bien fou !

La dernière goutte léchée, je suis exténuée. La tension retenue dans mes muscles se relâche d'un seul coup, m'assommant un peu plus que je ne le suis déjà. Et je grelotte comme c'est pas permit. Je viens alors tout naturellement me pelotonner dans les bras d'Ace, dos contre son torse, recherchant un maximum de chaleur.

Il ricane. Il s'assoit et me laisse à nouveau poser ma tête sur son épaule. Le félin en moi à l'air de l'accepter aussi facilement que Marco, sinon plus… C'est que je dois pouvoir lui faire confiance… Mais en même tant cet abruti de chat apprécie surtout ses bras chauds… Mais oui, c'est ça en fait... Oh et puis zut ! J'cogite beaucoup trop !

Je ferme les yeux et m'endors, pour de bon cette fois. Vivement demain matin, que je retrouve mes forces et mon courage… Et SURTOUT mon sang-froid !

* * *

**Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît ^^ ! Sinon… *snif*, je pleure… *snif*…**


End file.
